1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to decorative and or holiday accessories. More particularly the present invention relates to a decorative fiber optic tree suitable for use, for example, as a Christmas tree, which emits light from a plurality of optical fibers composing the tree.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
The use of ornamental and decorative items during the holiday season is well established in the art. One very common and traditional item that is used by many individuals is the ubiquitous `Christmas Tree`, typically realized by a (somewhat) fresh-cut evergreen tree having a substantially conical or pyramidal shape. Such trees are often decorated with ornaments, lights, tinsel, etc., to produce a desired ornamental impression.
There are several problems that have been identified with the use of real or live Christmas and holiday trees. First, a live tree is cut and utilized for a very short period of time, and subsequently discarded. Unsold trees are simply thrown out, which is a somewhat significant waste of natural resources. Also, it has long been known, that the use of candles and bulbs, typically used to decorate such trees, can represent in a fire hazard. It is not uncommon to hear of fires during holiday seasons caused by such arrangements. The use of live (real) trees also can consume significant time to purchase, transport, and mount the tree in a suitable stand. In addition, often such trees are fully decorated. Those familiar with live trees can also attest to the mess that is produced as the tree dries out and pine or evergreen needles drop from the tree.
More recently, quality artificial trees have been made available and are known in the art. These trees can be expensive, while still employing the use of ornaments, lights, and other decorative and ornamental items. Therefore, these trees still require a large amount of time to setup and decorate. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that typically almost as much time is spent removing and storing lights and ornaments employed to decorate holiday trees than was be needed to initially decorate such trees.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide a new and improved holiday and or decorative tree having one or more of the following capabilities, features, advantages, and/or characteristics:
a tree not requiring the addition of decorative lights and or ornaments; PA1 constructed of light conducting optical fibers; PA1 having an base with an integral light source; PA1 a type of `artificial` tree that is easy to setup and later take down and store; PA1 very reusable; PA1 having incorporated therein a means to emit one or more colors from the optical fibers; PA1 providing a means to vary the colors emitted by respective optical fibers; PA1 eliminates or reduces the waste of destroying natural evergreen trees; PA1 simple and economical construction.
The above listed objects, advantages, and associated novel features of the present invention, as well as others, will become more clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.